disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Peter Pan. Films ''Peter Pan'' *Girls talk too much! *Well? Get on with it, girl! *Wendy's enough. *Chomped at me the other night at the window. *I came to listen to your stories. *Of course! That's why I like 'em! *Grow up?! *But that means no more stories! *No! I won't have it! Come on! *Talking. *She says you're a big ugly girl! *Fly, of course. *It's easy! All you have to do is to... is to... is to... Ha! That's funny. *Oh, sure. It's... It's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought. *Now you try. *Now everybody try. *This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust. Oh! And something I forgot. Tinkerbell Dust! *Yep, just a little bit of pixie dust. Tinkerbell a bit with his hand to make golden dust come off and rain down on the kids Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings. *Second star to the right and straight on till morning. *Well, I'm certainly proud of you... you blockheads! *Tinker Bell! I hereby banish you forever. *Well, for a week then. *Hook Mr. Smee! Just exactly what do you think you are doing? *I said nothing of the sort! *the real Hook creeps up to him unbeknownst For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people! UNDERSTAND!? echoes *Oh, and one more thing: When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. *What a pity, Mr Smee. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. *Well, well, a codfish on a hook. *he and Capt. Hook hear the sound of Tick-Tock I say, Captain, do you hear something? *Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish? nods You do? *Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world! *You're next, Hook! This time you've gone too far! *Coward?! Me? *Nobody calls Pan a coward and lives! I'll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back. *I give my word, Hook. *Well, all right. If ya... Say you're a codfish. *Louder! *All right, Hook. You're free to go and never return. ''Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland'' *Goodbye, Wendy! *If you're not Wendy, who are you? *Huh! Well, if you're Wendy's daughter, you're gonna love it here! *She's just jealous. All girls get like that around me. *How come you want to go home so bad? *Hey, what's this? Jane's list, puts it in his eyes *Huh!? That stuff's no fun! No wonder you can't fly. *Slighty, catch! the list to Slightly, who turn it to Jane's back, which Nibs gets it Keep away from Jane! passes the list to the Twins, Jane tries to catch it *Oh yeah? Well, good riddance! *Hey! Put a cork in it. *to Tinkerbell Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What? *If we don't get Jane to believe in fairies, Tink's light's gonna go out. *You're a traitor, Jane. You lied to me! And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is going out! *Jane...? *You know the rules, Hook. A good captain always goes down with his ship. *Wendy? *disappointed You changed. TV Series ''House of Mouse'' ''Jake and the Pirates of Neverland'' Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Shh! That old codfish... Looks like he's found himself a new flunky. I'll fly down and distract him. Men, you move in and nab the treasure!" *"Light? What light?" *"No, not yet, you blockheads!" *"Aw, it was all in good fun. Not everyday I get to fight such a good swordsman. Say, what's your name, anyway?" *"Shooting star? Tinker Bell must be in danger! Men, guard that treasure with your lives!" *"Who do we have here? Never seen you before." *"Ten-shun! Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?" *"Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?" *"Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Ven, you're a better sport than her, right?" *"Then I'm too late. Hooks gonna pay for this!" *"Gotta be an ambush. Hmph, that old codfish thinks he's clever." *"Well we have to hurry. Can you keep up?" *"On the water! Over there!" *"Tink, it's you! And you're all right!" *"What? A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has--" *"Hold on! I gotta stop that cannon!" *"It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don'tcha?" *"Yup! The same chest I told ya about. We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place." *"Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" *"All right, then. Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more." *"Don't worry, men. No matter where that light takes him...Ven'll always have friends waitin' to meet him." *"Too bad, men. Tough break." *"No buts. You know the rules. The first one to find and claim the treasure map...gets to be the leader. And that's you." *"Wait a second. We still don't even know our leader's name! I'm Peter Pan. The jealous one over here is Tinker Bell. And you are?" *"I'm busy right now, Hook. We're on an expatition. Can't I show you up some other day?" *"This is between me and them, Aqua. Men, only the bravest of the brave can claim that treasure." *"Well, ya conquered all sorts of obstacles to get here. And to me, that's certainly not nothin'." *"Whaddaya mean, junk? Those are our treasures, Hook!" *"Oh, Ventus left that here. I guess it's a special keepsake or somethin'. But don't worry about him. He said he would be all right without it. And then he promised to visit us again with even better treasures--maybe enough to fill a hundred treasure chests." *"Are you all right? What happened?" *"You must really be close. And that's somethin' pretty special. You and Ventus...and Terra, was it? One day you should all come back!" *"I’m the answer to your prayers." *"Great job. So you found Wendy?" *"I’m Peter Pan." *"Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly."" *"What! I’ll be right up there! Just hold on!" *"Come on, Tink! Not now! Well, This is as far as I can go. I’ve gotta help Wendy." *"Hey, don’t mention it. You didn’t think I’d leave you and Tink behind, did you?" *"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them." *"Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it’s your turn to walk the plank!" *"What’s that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there’s something there?" *"Oh, boy. She’s gettin’ steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?" *"Tink, what are you doing! You weren't supposed to bring the pirates WITH you!" *"Stay back, pirates, or this will be the last fight you pick!" *"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, right? I guess pirates wouldn't get lost on their own ship. And you dressed funny." *"That's right. You're trapped inside the notorious Captain Hook's vessel." *"Me? Don't be silly. No one can capture Peter Pan! I'm just lying low until it's time to make my move." *"The pirates kidnapped my friend Wendy. She's got to be somewhere on this ship. I didn't expect there to be so many watchmen, though. I sent Tink to look for a way around...but all she found was you." *"Well, why not? Of course, I could save Wendy myself, if I wanted to. But you guys look like you'd be stuck without me." *"Wendy, are you okay? I've come to rescue you with my three assistants! C'mon, let's get off this ship and go explore Never Land! We'll never grow up!" *"Suit yourself! And while you're at it, rescue yourself! I'm leaving." *"Then I'll just have to take the bait, you old codfish!" *"Here I am, Hook! Miss me?" *"I was afraid of that... Everyone grows up — and grownups always forget. First you'll forget what it feels like to be a kid, and then you'll forget about me." *"Never, huh? It's funny. Grownups shouldn't be able to see me anymore...But I have a feeling you guys just might be different. Okay, Sora! If you say we'll meet again, then I believe you!" *"Let's go, Wendy. London is waiting. Goodbye, Sora. I'll be waiting to see what you look like all grown up!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Peter Pan Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes